dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Empire of the Rising Sun (3.5e Campaign Setting)
Request for a Higher Completeness Rating, Maybe? So, in a couple of days this will get moved to a sandbox and/or deleted. Now I've looked at some of the other 2/5 campaign settings and I don't think I have as much as them in some aspects, but in others I definitely go way more in depth. And while there aren't that many pages finished (and some probably will just get deleted off the front page instead of worked on), I have created somewhere around 11 prestige classes pretty much specifically for this setting (the most obvious of which is the Fuuma ninja_)...so can I have a higher completeness rating, pretty please? Also, as far as sandboxing goes, do I have to move all the pages this main page links to, or do I just have to sandbox the main page? --Azya 18:01, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :Just this once I will edit it for you, because I believe your ToC is complete and you've got lots sketch pages down for most of the setting. After this though, you're going to have to do it yourself as you fill stuff in :-p - TarkisFlux 18:07, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Wait, I'm allowed to change the rating myself *facepalm* now I feel stupid Dx I'll remember that for next time >.> --Azya 21:31, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Look! The East is burning red! --Ghostwheel 01:41, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Contributing I'm working on some tome-compatible projects, and might be able to contribute some stuff for compatibility between my stuff and the setting. Stuff I would be likely contribute or contribute to: *Compatibility for the Book of Elements into the setting, plus maybe a few of my other things. *High Adventure in the Spirit Realms and Among the Clans (there is no way I can complete this on my own, but I can at least help start it). *Example characters (personalities probably more than stats because I hate working with stat blocks), including a few examples of monster-class characters that fit into the social structures of the world. *Maybe a bit on exotic campaigns (e.g., playing as kami, oni, cultists, or whatever), and some campaign seeds, for both mainstream and exotic campaigns. --IGTN 04:05, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I've seen some of your stuff and you do seem to have a better grasp of Tome then I do (at least balance wise). Any sort of info/rule changes that you have for compatability with the Book of Elements would be fine (even though I'm not sure where they'd go ATM, perhaps a new section or just edits to magic?). :High Adevnture in the Spirit Realms and Among the Clans would be a pretty cool thing to start, too. Though, again, I'm not sure whether it deserves its own page, should be a section under the spirit realms and clans, respectively, or should go under the Adventure Hooks page. :Example character ideas/personalities would be pretty good to start too. I'm probably going to put off NPCs till the end, because I hate stat blocks too, but we could fill up the page with NPC ideas for now. While I do have some things in mind for a few NPCs (namely the leader of the Dark Council and stats for the Nameless Necromancer), I'm open to any sort of character ideas. :The stuff on exotic campaigns would be a big help, too. To be honest, I wasn't actually considering those sort of options, but everyone wants to play as kami and oni and evil people at least some of the time. I have a feeling that kami should be represented by Genasi and Elemental-Bodied, but I might come up with a race for them (eventually). :Also, if you have any ideas for clans and/or vassal families, by all means go ahead and add them. I am seriously dry when it comes to that section, so any help there will be greatly appreciated. --Azya 01:24, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :: All of the Elements Project stuff got eaten by the Book of Elements; I just haven't posted everything up yet. There's going to be a Book of Elements Genasi that's almost exactly identical to the Elements Project version; the Elemental-Bodied is exactly the same. They make sense as kami, or as planetouched the same as Aasimar are. :: The adaptation stuff I was thinking of was mostly putting in sections about Elemental Brutes and Weirds under monster classes and so on. --IGTN 01:41, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Sounds good to me. Feel free to add that stuff at any time. --Azya 03:01, September 15, 2010 (UTC)